How to Snap Your Finger
by Soldiers211902
Summary: Tokui Sora thought her best friend already knows how to do it,, but seems like Mimorin still can't. I don't know which is cuter. Suzu not being able to do it till now, or Suzu doing it her own way. Soramaru thought to herself as a small smile started to form on her face. MimoSora oneshot


She didn't think that her best friend still doesn't know how to snap her fingers. It was already two years ago when Mimorin performed _Soldier Game_ with Pile. Tokui Sora wanted to help her best friend with her problems on snapping her fingers but she couldn't since she was busy with her own rehearsal. Their dance instructor didn't insist that Mimori learn it since the audience won't hear the snap anyway so they just told her to make it look like she was snapping.

Soramaru thought that after some time from their New Year Live, Mimorin would learn how to do it by herself. But, after what happened just now, she proved herself wrong. It was another day of their recording for the upcoming singles of muse. Soramaru arrived quite early in the studio, early enough to witness Mimori Suzuko practicing her solo parts of the song in the waiting room, while doing her 'own' version of finger snap.

 _I don't know which is cuter. Suzu not being able to do it till now, or Suzu doing it her own way._ Soramaru thought to herself as a small smile started to form on her face.

The voice of the blue-haired muse member was wearing earphones which kept her from noticing her best friend watching her. She just continued to hum along the instrumental of their new song while singing the lyrics on her mind.

The small smile on the younger's face is now replaced with a grin as she thought of something. She sat beside Mimorin quietly and slowly, moved closer to her side before leaning on her cheek. This caught the unsuspecting Mimorin by surprise. She jolted at the sudden contact and removed her earphones. Holding her chest as if she had a heart attack, it finally registered to her who caught her off guard.

"Seriously Sora-chan! Why do you have to surprise me like that?"

"I was just trying to break the ice. You were too serious after all."

"Because I really am. I hadn't got much time to practice my parts and it's already the recording today."

"The snaps makes it less serious though. Ha ha"

Mimorin pouted at the comment which made Soramaru giggle even more.

"Mou… Don't laugh at me. Just ignore it the song is more important."

"I know.. ha ha.. Okay, I'll practice with you."

"Really?"

"With the snap."

"What?"

"Why? Do you expect me to help you with the song? Nanjo-san is more fitted for that. Or even Pile-chan. And besides, I think you already got it right."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I wouldn't lie about it and you know that."

"But I don't need to learn finger snap."

"Then stop doing it while practicing."

"I can't help it."

"That's why you need it."

"I bet you just want to make fun of me."

"I'm not. _But it's undeniably cute._ "

"What are you smirking there for?"

"Nothing."

Without notice, Sora grabbed Mimori's right hand. "This is how you should do it."

"I at least know the right position."

"But you don't stick them together."

Mimori just watched her best friend. She doesn't understand why Sora cares about this small stuff but she is happy that her friend does anyway.

"Ooh.. What do we have here? Flirting first thing in the morning?" Kussun teased as she walk in, followed by Emitsun, Uchi and Pile.

"MimoSora spotted!" Uchi added

"Ooooooohh" Emitsun cheered.

The two blushed now that they realized the position they are in. Sora broke off the contact slowly.

"I-I was just teaching her how to snap. And what's with that Uchida-san?"

"No~thi~ng.. Hmm hmm" Uchi hummed dragging Pile along with her, hand in hand to who knows where. Pile only managed to wave at them.

The four just watched them.

"I was just teasing, Sora-chan. ha ha"

"Well there's nothing wrong with what Kussun said, is there Maru-chan?" Mimorin said suddenly hugging Sora from behind.

"Waah-" Sora could only managed a grasp in response as Nanjolno finally arrives with Rippi and Yurika. They usually don't record the songs together but this time they did since dance practice will follow shortly after.

"Looks like everyone is doing well. That's all for today. Good work everyone!"

"Thank you very much!"

Their recording and dance practice ended well and everyone immediately started packing their belongings.

"Nan-chan!" Kussun called to her as she approach her.

"Kussun, what is it?"

"Would you join me for dinner again tonight?"

"Oh, sure why not?"

"Sora-chan, would you like to join us?"

Soramaru who was nearby thought for a while. She was about to say yes when suddenly Mimori butt in.

"Ah no she has plans with me tonight. Sorry. He he"

" _Eeh? Did we have plans?_ " Sora thought to herself

"Don't worry, it is fine." Kussun winked at Sora with a knowing smirk.

" _She really is Nozomi, no doubt to it._ "

"Oh! Can I join you instead?" Yurika asked coming from behind Nanjo

"Shika-chan, we better not bother them and I already told Emitsun that we're already going with them."

"I'm just kidding. Have fun you two! And you two as well Mimo-chan, Sora-chan!" Yurika said while being dragged away by Rippi.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked Mimorin now that they were left alone. Mimori is still not done packing.

"Do you not want to go out with me?"

"E-ehh? Of course I want to go out with you. That's what we always do after all. But I was just wondering if you have another reason. That was too sudden you know."

"Do you want to be a third wheel to them?"

"I plan to invite you along."

"I thought you'd said that. But I want to be alone with you."

"And you said no falling in love within the group…" Soramaru said trying not to let Mimori hear it but she failed.

"Wh-where did that come from?"

"From you. You said that during the fan meeting."

"I-I mean why do you have to bring that up now?"

"Nothing."

"Maru-chan.."

"Aren't you done packing yet? It's getting late now."

"Uuhh…" Mimorin groaned inwardly because Sora dodged the subject. "Yes I'm done. Let's go now."

'Where are we going anyway? You haven't told me anything."

"Anywhere we can have our dinner peacefully."

"Then you better treat me to that restaurant nearby. I want to have some meat tonight."

"Yeah I got it. Since I'm the one who invited. Let's go?"

Before Sora could answer, Mimori had already taken her by the arm, dragging her. The restaurant Sora was talking about were just a few walk away from the studio. For 'anywhere peaceful' Mimorin was looking for, her best friend was right. There aren't much people inside.

"Around this time, there isn't much people that eat here. Almost only late night ship workers eat here, because most people prefer to eat at home."

"I see. You seemed knowledgeable about this restaurant. Do you often eat here?"

"What do you expect from someone who loves meat? I've already gone with Nanjo-san and Pile-chan here. Oh, there were more times with Rippi and Shika-chan."

"Oh really.. And you've only invited me here now."

"W-what was that?"

"Nothing. We better take a seat now and order your meat." Mimori quickly strode further inside.

"Are you getting back on me, Suzu?" she sighed as she followed her. "Wait for me Suzu!"

They took their time eating at the restaurant. They chatted like usual about random things. After over an hour, they finally decided that it's time to go home. While walking towards the train station, Mimori stepped in front of Soramaru out of the blue.

"I think I can do a few snaps now."

"Ehh? Why all of a sudden?"

"I was practicing secretly when I got the chance the whole time today you know. Well I'm glad you didn't notice."

Surprised, Sora just muttered an 'okay show me' as a response. A few centimeters away from her face, Mimorin placed her hand. After a few failed try, she finally made a sound.

"OH! Looks like you're getting it."

"Yeah. I just followed your advice. You said I don't stick them together so I tried doing so and here we are. But I can't still make much sound out of it."

"Show me your hand again."

"Here."

Soramaru held her best friend's hand again. "The reason why you don't make much sound out of it is because you don't snap them properly. You have to put more pressure like this." *snap* "There you got it."

Mimorin tried again after Sora removed her hand. "OOHH! So this is how it feels to be able to do it!"

"Hahaha! Yes. _How cute._ " She squealed inwardly.

"Now I feel stupid for not being able to do it before. Hahaha! Thank you for helping me!"

"You don't really have to over something like this.. ha ha ha"

Without thinking, Mimori pulled Sora into a hug, resting her chin on the latter's shoulder. "Maru-chan you should've known that I was just joking back then right?"

Unable to reply, Sora watched Mimori get off her. She was stunned with Mimori suddenly bringing out the topic.

"I love you anyways. Let's work hard again tomorrow! See you!" she said before running away as fast as she can.

"Because you always say that, I don't know any more if there's deeper meaning to that. But I love you too. Ha ha"


End file.
